


Matt's Dark Savior

by NeoTyson



Category: Daredevil (TV), Jessica Jones (TV), The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Brooding, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Redemption, Romance, post season one of Jessica Jones, post season two of Daredevil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 10:19:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10988934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoTyson/pseuds/NeoTyson
Summary: With everything he's going through, Matt Murdock feels the need to close off from the world not letting anyone in. What happens after he saves someone in a brutal fight who introduces him to a special private investigator?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first major Daredevil story. I posted on here cause on the FF site Daredevil fics don't seem to get much attention. I'm not the best at writing so I always down for good criticism or advice especially writing about the man with no fear.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Marvel, D.C or anything I borrowed from other media

**Matt's Dark Savior**

Prologue

Matt Murdock has not been the same ever since certain events have taken place in his life. As Matt stands on top of the rooftop patrolling as Daredevil, he sighs while reflecting on what drove him to this dark point in his life. The thought of Elektra's death first comes to mind, for she was the only woman that understood him and made him feel alive as Daredevil.

 _"Now I know what it's like to be good."_ was the few last words that Elektra said as Matt held her in his arms before losing her for good. When she had returned in his life, Matt was not too fond of the reunion at first and being forced to team up with her didn't help. As time went by, Elektra attempts to prove to Matt that she could be a better person and soon he felt the love for her return to the point where he even considers moving out of Hell's Kitchen with her, which would have meant no longer protecting the city as Daredevil.

Following Elektra death to the Hand, Matt never felt so alone in his life. His relationship with Foggy was no more due to the strain of being Daredevil leading to their partnership as Nelson&Murdock, now known as just Murdock, to end until he could no longer maintain the office.  _"We are over,"_  Matt remembers the mix emotions that stirred in him when Foggy told him that. Supposedly Foggy in a way wanted Matt to convince him that the partnership could still work but at the same time was relief that he didn't. Matt felt anger and sadness that they would stop being friends yet at the same time couldn't blame Foggy for he was moving on to bigger and better things.

Foggy of course wasn't the only person who ended things with him. With Elektra gone, Matt no longer wanted to hide his secret from his secretary and ex-girlfriend Karen. He pleads that she meets him at the office so he could talk to her and hopefully would help change their relationship for the better.  _"I'm Daredevil."_ Matt had said after reaching inside his bag showing the top part of his mask to Karen, causing a very shock expression to appear on her face. After getting over her shock, Karen attempts to walk out until Matt calls out to her hoping to explain, but her response was pretty much saying she wouldn't tell anyone but this is a lot to take in. Since then Matt couldn't help but feel regret telling another person he became close to about being Daredevil for he never heard back from her since.

The other person that knew about his double life and someone he became close with was a nurse named Claire. Before Elektra returned and before he explored a relationship with Karen, Claire found out about him after she had found him beat up badly in a dumpster and healed him. From there the two slowly began a new bond, and Matt's feelings for her grew. Until a particular conversation takes places and stops them from going further into a relationship, for Claire started not to like the measures that Matt would take to save the city. _"I just don't I can let myself fall in love with someone, who is so damn close to being what he hates."_  After hearing her say that Matt felt that as long as he keeps being Daredevil, he couldn't be with someone like Claire or later Karen.  _"You right, you shouldn't."_

All those moments combine had made Matt thought about what his mentor Stick had told him about needed to push people he is close to away if Daredevil wanted to be effective at what he does. Now that he didn't have the close people in his life, Matt feels like Stick was right and that going forward he needs to be alone no matter how much it was hurting him inside.

Now as Matt Murdock, he continues to do his duties as a lawyer, but it been more challenging since doing it solo, but thankfully his Daredevil duties don't affect him during the day as much. Since he doesn't have much of a social life, Matt keeps to his self during his spare time. In a way, Matt was dealing with depression from the loss of the close people in his life and has the mindset of wondering if it worth continuing to fight. He does his best to shake those thoughts off and keeps going forward.

As Daredevil he has made some slight changes in that role. For starters, Daredevil requested Melvin to recreate his original black suit since it gave him the speed he needed in a fight. Melvin did argue against it considering he will lose the protection part of his suit but does his best to make it less difficult for Daredevil to get cut quickly. Now his suit was red and black like his armor with an addition DD symbol on his chest. Daredevil is also a bit brutal in his fights again but does his best to restrain himself from killing and still uses his Billy club.

In the present, Daredevil is still on patrol listening out for trouble thanks to his heightened senses while traveling on the rooftops. He stops when he hears circus music nearby and senses for any danger. Suddenly Daredevil hears a disturbance outside the circus and focuses in on the confrontation between a young lady and a guy.

_"I'm warning you back off now; I have a friend that won't take lightly of you trying to have your way with me." The young lady informs the stranger sounding confidence and standing her ground._

_"Oh come on honey, do you think a guy like me would be afraid of your friend especially you?" The stranger questions her._ Daredevil can hear the stranger attempt to inappropriately touch the lady only to listen to a hand smack his face. At that point, Daredevil heads towards the location getting ready to intervene.

_"You're not the first who to try and take advantage of me." The young lady claim._

_"I see you got fire in you. Well, let's see what you made of." The stranger said as Daredevil arrives at the scene to witness him reach for something in his jacket._

"Time to get to work." Daredevil takes out his Billy club and jumps down to confront the new foe.

TBC

* * *

**AU: Ladies and Gentleman, welcome to my first ever Netflix Daredevil story, well in the case Daredevil/Jessica Jones crossover still not sure if I want to list it like that. Anyways I love the Daredevil t.v show, and I wanted to write stories based off it for a while now. Originally I was going to a Matt/Claire post-Luke Cage fic (might still do unless someone else does it) because I just can't get into Luke/Claire for they see more like close friends to me. However, I saw a few Matt/Jessica stuff and figure why not give those two a shot. Be sure to favorite, follow, and review if you like the content and constructive criticism helps, no bashing.**

**Just a few warnings:**

**will take place after DD season 2 as well as JJ season 1 while LC season 1 is taking place.**

**2\. Jessica will somewhat be lighter than how she was, but I will still do my best to keep her from being too OOC.**

**3\. Expect appearances from other Marvel characters that you may not expect to show up.**

**4\. No early plans to directly follow the Defender's storyline since there is still no word on the plot but if this story goes long enough that could change or I could do my AU version.**

**5\. Rated M for mature audience, not promising full lemon scenes.**


	2. Never misses

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Marvel, D.C or anything I borrowed from other media

_Never misses_

_*_ Random alleyway*

Daredevil jumps between the lady and stranger before any action took place. The attacker stops what he was about to do and brings out a sinister grin at the sight that he sees in front of him.

"Ah and there he is, the Devil of Hell's Kitchen his self. I was wondering when I will able to meet you for you could say I'm a huge fan of yours." He mockingly bows towards Daredevil.

His action didn't amuse daredevil. "If you are a fan of me, then you must know of my line of work, which would make you foolish to put an innocent life in danger."

The stranger chuckles softly. "What can I say, I like the idea of challenging the man who went toe to toe with the Punisher and put away The Kingpin. With those two out of the way, someone has to step up and prove that the devil can be brought down."

By this statement alone, Daredevil sense that this would not be just a regular thug he's fighting but at the same time couldn't take him seriously. He tilts his head to the side to check in on the woman who was about to get hurt.

"Are you hurt?" He asks calmly but stern at the same time.

"No scratches on me. I could have handled this creep, though." The woman said, but according to little speed in her heart beat, Matt wasn't too sure if she really could or not.

While their conversation takes place, the attack gets offended that his new rival took his attention away from him. "Oh hell no. I know you are not ignoring me! When this is over, I'm getting myself a costume and codename. Then this city will take me seriously!"

Still not paying attention to the guy, Daredevil tells the woman, "You need to get out of here now. Go, stay in the lights and call the police."

"I will have you know that I'm not just some cute blonde for I have been training in self-defense techniques of Krav Maga. We could take this guy together." The woman responds and starts to stand in front of Daredevil to prove a point until suddenly a flying card is thrown towards her. Thanks to Daredevil's hearing, he deflects the card with his club before it could touch the woman.

"I miss... I never miss!" The man said furiously for his plan to kill the woman backfire.

Daredevil shifts his focus back to him with a cocky smirk. "While I am around, you better get comfortable with that kind of result."

"Yeah I'm going to go get help, I haven't been taught to dodge flying cards." The woman quips nervously and slowly backs up.

"You do that," Daredevil respond without looking back at her.

She runs off from the scene but not too far so she can see the action. Taking out her phone, she begins to type 911 but stops to process if this was a good idea or not. "If I call the cops there's no telling if they will try and arrest Daredevil too."

The woman had heard of Daredevil through the news but was so busy dealing with her sister to do research on the vigilante. Like a lightbulb going off in her head, the woman goes to her contact list to call someone who would be better equipped to help Daredevil. "Who needs corrupting police officers when I have a badass sister with enhanced strength."

Back to Daredevil and the attacker. "You attempted to kill her just to prove a point?" Daredevil growls feeling his need to hurt people grow inside of him.

The attack raises his hands in the air like he is surrendering. "In all fairness, you brought this on yourself for turning your back on me. Honestly, I had no plans for the woman other than to used her as bait to lure you out and to set my mark as Hell's Kitchen's top Extortionist. Now that you are here, I can finally put that plan into action."

"You going to have a hard time making that happen once you are lock behind bars," Daredevil said tightening the grip of his club.

"You're welcome to try to play cop and do so." The attacker said showing off his evil grin again.

The battle begins with the attack throwing two knives at Daredevil only for Daredevil to block both. The attacker goes for a swift kick to the face and Daredevil dodges it following up with a strike of his own that was counter by the attack allowing him to give to punches to Daredevils chest. Then Daredevil hits his arm with the club, stunning the attacker, and throws him to the ground though the attacker quickly kicks Daredevil's leg to knock him down allowing him to get up and kick Daredevil's face hard.

"Jeez is that all the so call Devil of Hell's Kitchen has to offer? Maybe I should have gone after someone in the Avengers." The attacker taunts while Daredevil gets up to catch his breath. They both go for a punch, but Daredevil was faster and caught the attacker's arm and hit him a few times to the chest and then head-butting him. Daredevil throws him to the wall and punches him in the face following up with his signature jump off the wall punch move causing the attack to stumble to the ground.

Coughing a bit, the attacker attempts to stop Daredevil from attacking anymore. "I will admit, I underestimated you. That is why I came prepared!" Out of nowhere, the attacker throws a random device to the ground that triggers a sound wave that throws off Daredevil's senses, hurting him in the process.

"Aww, what's wrong, too loud for you? And here I thought you were a party type of guy. Which is too bad, because I am and my party style involves very sharp objects." The attacker begins to beat on Daredevil taking advantage of his now weaken state. He then pulls out a pocket knife and ready his self to slice the vigilante until he hears a sound and finds his left-hand being pull by some substance that appears to be webbing?

"Didn't your mother ever teach you not to play with knives and that you could poke someone's eyes out?" said a young male voice. The attack turns to see someone in a red and blue costume with a white spider emblem on his chest.

"This might be overused, but two red costume vigilantes is a crowd." The attack quickly uses his pocket knife to cut the webbing and throws a ball on the ground releasing smoke into the air." It looks like we are going to have to schedule another meeting Daredevil. Until next time Bullseye, my new code name that I just came up with, has his sights on you."

The costumed vigilante looks around to see the attacker had disappeared. "Seriously a smoke bomb who still use that?" He said in frustration before leaving the scene to chase after the guy.

"Wait! He needs help! "The blonde woman from earlier finally appears out of the shadows to try and stop the other vigilante, but it was too late. As she kneels down to check on Daredevil and destroys the device that was used to take him down, she mutters to herself,  _"Who was that another guy?"_

"Trish!" Another woman calls out, snapping the blonde woman out her thoughts.

"Jess!" Trish gets up to hug her sister who is known as Jessica Jones, who is a private investigator with powers.

"Are you okay? Did he touch you?" Jessica questions with concern searching for any bruises or signs of scratches.

"No I'm fine, but he's not, and I think he needs help," Trish answers pulling Jessica towards Daredevil who is still in pain from whatever that device did to him.

"Is he that guy who they call Daredevil? Don't he usually wear some armor?" Despite everything that had to happen in Jessica's life as of late, she was aware of the Devil of Hell's Kitchen.

Trish nods. "Yeah, this is him. As to why he's not wearing armor, I have no idea, but he looks to be in a lot of pain and needs help sis." Both women check their surroundings to make sure no one else is in the area.

"We can't take him to a hospital for they will find out his secret. Damn it lets get him to my place." Much to Jessica's dislike and Trish's surprise, Jessica lifts up Daredevil quickly with her strength and the two make their way out to their new destination.

"You are willing to do this?" Trish wonders while running beside

Jessica, still running as well, just responds saying, "He can consider this payback for saving your life and of course I'm trying things different now."

* * *

*At Jessica's place*

Jessica and Trish arrive at Jess's apartment and lays Daredevil gently but couldn't get him to stop groaning in pain. "Listen can you hear me!?" Jessica attempts to call him but to no prevail. She turns towards her sister and asks, "Is he deaf?"

Trish shakes her recalling the fact that he could hear just fine earlier. "No, he was listening just fine before the fight happen. Though I did destroy a device that was left on the ground maybe that's why he can't hear us."

The only theory that information gave Jessica is that whatever that device did mess up his hearing somehow. "It would help if we knew about this guy so we can figure out the problem." Suddenly a particular expression appears on her face as her eyes crept towards the vigilante mask with Trish realizing what her sister is thinking.

"Jessica..." Trish said trying to get Jessica to think about the choice she is about to make.

"Do you want to help him or not?" Part of Jessica knew if the situation reversed she would not be too happy with someone finding out who she is but in this case with Daredevil in pain they are possibly looking at a life of death scenario.

"I do but isn't that breaking a superhero code, something about not removing someone's mask?" Trish wanted to help Daredevil for saving her but wasn't sure if they should take his mask off to figure out who he is.

"Last I check I never refer myself as a superhero and the fact that he's in my care and will know about me and you I have the right to know what we are dealing with," Jessica argues you back thinking of the what ifs. Trish was about to speak her piece until their attention went back to Daredevil due to him no longer groaning in pain but no longer moving.

Trish gasps and covers her mouth with her hands. "Oh, no.."

Jessica checks the vigilante's chest for a heartbeat and sighs in relief. "Don't worry he still alive might have just passed out from the pain."

"Thank goodness." Trish takes a deep breath happy that he is still alive.

"With that said." Jessica goes with her original plan and reaches for Daredevil's mask.

"Jess don't!" Trish tries to stop her, but Jessica swiftly takes the mask off to reveal a man who both Jessica and Trish has seen and knew.

"Holy shit." The only thing they both said at the same time.

*TBC*

* * *

**AN: Remember the last chapter when I said I would be bringing in more characters? Well ta-da, I brought in Bullseye and Spider-man to the mix. Now I won't lie I don't know how to write Bullseye character other so I still conducting research to help get his character down for this universe and any input on if I did the character right for his intro is much appreciated.**

**As far as Spider-man goes there will be significant changes concerning him. In this universe Peter is 18 and just graduating out of college but like in the MCU is still new to the hero biz. Also because civil war hadn't happened yet during season 2, there will be no reference to the event and Spider-man will be meeting Daredevil first instead of Tony since I prefer the mentorship from Matt more than Tony.**

**Reviews help push me to update.**


	3. Unexpecting Partnership

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Marvel, D.C or anything I borrowed from other media

_Unexpecting Partnership_

*Currently at Jessica's apartment*

"Holy shit." was the only words they both could say at the same time while looking at an unconscious bruised up man with brown hair who supposedly has a well-known reputation.

Trish is the first to speak realizing who the man was. "Isn't that Matt Murdock? That famous blind lawyer?" She also heard about his and Daredevil's work while doing her talk show but hasn't bother showing real interest in him until now.

Jessica nods in amazement. "The same lawyer that took down that crime lord Wilson Fisk with his partner. Who would of guess that he would be the Devil of Hell's Kitchen?" Though life was hectic for Jessica with dealing with Kilgrave recently, she too was aware of Daredevil.

Trish smirks and says, "Maybe you could have figured it out with your whole spy routine."

"Seriously Trish?" Jessica asks not amused by the comment.

"I'm just saying." Trish shrugs a bit.

Jessica scoffs before focusing on the man lying on her bed. "Anyways, even though we know who he is now, that still doesn't give us answers on how to help him since we don't have any personal information on him."

"Does he have a phone on him?" Trish suggests. Jessica starts to dig into his pants pocket, ignoring the fact that for his legs feel strong and finds a flip-phone in one of them.

"Still in good condition, this guy got some talent to be able to fight thugs without breaking his phone," Jessica said opening up the phone to see if she could contact. She notices one name in his phone that stood out the most. "Claire."

"What was that?" Trish curiously asks seeing the expression on Jessica's face change.

"That name just sounds familiar, but I don't know if we should call any of the numbers we don't if any of these people know about his secret." Jessica points out not wanting to make things worst on the man who saves her sister's life.

Trish agrees with her. "So what do we do at this point we can't just throw him back out there."

"We are not. You two are staying over until our blind guest here wakes up, and I don't want you out there while whoever the manic that attacked you could be still lurking in the streets." Jessica orders her sister for there was no way she is letting her out there on her own like that and as much as she wants to beat the hell out of the idiot, she couldn't just leave Daredevil the way he is now.

"Fine mom." Trish gives her a mock salute and heads to the closet to slip on some sleep clothes that she has left over for emergencies like this. While putting her sleep wardrobe on a funny idea pops up in Trish's head to where she couldn't resist the opportunity to mess with Jessica about it. "So if I'm sleeping on the couch as usual and he's in your bed, are you going to cuddle with him in a protective way of course?" Trish teased as she walks back in the room.

It took all Jessica had not to let her true expression come out but still manages to keep her temper in check. "No I'm going to lay in my favorite chair, so I can be here just in case something happens like he tries to escape, or he wakes up in more pain," Jessica quickly explains so she couldn't give Trish any ideas.

"Sure whatever you say. Goodnight Jess, you did the right thing tonight." Trish mentions for after the Kilgrave situation, Jessica told her she would try to move on from it and be a better person or maybe get back the other side of Jessica that was around before Kilgrave took control of her.

"Night." Jessica just responds back still not used to the whole being kind compliments.

* * *

*In the morning*

As Jessica sleeps peacefully in her room, Matt senses start returning to normal, but that didn't stop him from having the nightmares he been having. It was a dream he has at times ever since Elektra's death where she would be alive in the dream only for moments later fades from existence.

 _"Elektra, don't leave me,"_ Matt mutters and shakes in his sleep waking Jessica up. Seeing that he is having a nightmare, Jessica moves from her chair quickly to the bed to wake him up.

"Hey snap out of it!" Jessica gently slaps his face a few times causing Matt to open his eyes widely in a panic to no longer seeing Elektra but now a woman he never saw before. Realizing he can hear again, due to hearing the woman's voice, Matt tries to pull his self out of bed only for Jessica to keep him down with her super strength.

"Where am I? Who are you and how are you doing that?" Matt swiftly questions feeling trap since he could not move from his position.

"You seriously need to calm down," Jessica said in the most soothing voice she could muster, but that still didn't help Matt who was still on alert especially when it clicks that his mask was not on his face.

"What do you want from me? Are you with Bullseye!?" Matt demanded to know while trying to figure out how he even ended up in the location that he is now.

"Bullseye?" Jessica said back in a confused tone not knowing who he is referring to. Suddenly Trish came into the room in a hurry to find out what was going on.

"Jess is everything okay?" She asks in concern.

"Our new mysterious friend is awake, and I'm trying to get him to take a chill pill," Jessica responds getting a little frustrated now for her patience was running thin dealing with Daredevil.

Hearing Trish's voice causes a flashback to appear in Matt's head remember the same voice from when he had saved the woman from Bullseye. "Wait, I remember that voice. You are the girl I rescued from that manic."

Trish smiles from him remembering her. "That's right, Trish is the name, by the way, Mr. Murdock."

Freak out by not only cause his mask was off but now the two strangers know him by name, Matt furiously asks, "How do you know who I am!?"

Jessica responds like it's no big deal considering she didn't have to hide her secret from others. "Calm down you are a famous lawyer in New York that's how we know who you are. As far as how we know that Matt Murdock is Daredevil, well that's another story if you are willing to listen and stop trying to escape?"

Matt growls as he accepts defeat and stops attempting to get out of this woman, who is way stronger than how she looks, hold.

"Guess I have no choice in the matter." He said while closing his eyes.

"Nope, you don't," Jessica responds with a fake smile with Trish rolling her eyes at her sister behavior.

"Pay my sister no mind, she is a lot nicer to you than she is to most strangers," Trish said to help Matt feel better about the situation.

Matt's eyes open back up in confusion. "Your sister?"

Trish nods proudly. "Yep. You see when you were fighting that guy last night; he drops some device on the ground that causes you pain for some reason. Thankfully I destroyed, and my sister was kind up to allow you to use her room to recovery since you saved me. Thank you if I didn't get a chance to say it already."

Trish playfully shoves Jessica to get her to say thanks as well. "Thanks for taking care of my sister." Jessica manages to say. While deep down she truly appreciates Matt/Daredevil for doing what he did she still wasn't comfortable showing her soft side to people she didn't know that well.

Matt blinks at this, for he not used receiving thanks for his actions. "Um, you're welcome. If you don't mind, I have questions that I would like an answer too if you don't mind." Matt asks switching to Matt the Lawyer mode.

"Well since you were on your best behavior during the story time I guess you are allowed a few questions answers," Jessica responds in her usual sarcastic matter.

"Okay, what the hell happen right after Bullseye..."

"Who?" Both Jessica and Trish question at the same time.

"The crazy guy who attack your sister, that's what he calls his self from what I recall. What took place when he nearly stunned me?" Matt explains remembering that crazy speech from the mad man his self.

"Oh yeah, I guess your friend in the spider-like costume came and scared him off though he did rush in a hurry to chase him?" Trish answers thinking back to how she didn't get the chance to ask the mask hero questions herself.

"My friend in a Spider-like costume? I don't know anyone like that?" Matt expresses to Trish. At first, he wonders if it was someone from the hand, but he doesn't think they would have anything spider-related and considering his actions against them none of the members if any would save him.

"You're kidding?" Trish said with Jessica noticing a hint of disappointment in her voice when she said that.

"Must be a new vigilante that we don't about especially if he didn't stay by to see if you were okay." Jessica figures and pokes Matt's chest in the process.

Matt groans a little from the impact. "Which leads to my next question, how the hell are you holding me down like this?"

"You haven't figured it out, I have enhanced strength." Jessica shrugs with Trish chiming in saying, "She's a superhero!"

Jessica glares at her sister. "What did I say about that?" Trish only laughs at her reaction knowing she hated the idea of being a superhero.

Matt has dealt with power crime lord, a former war hero out for blood who seems like he wouldn't die, to hidden ninjas. Never did he think he would encounter someone with strength like this woman has. "Wait you have powers? So you like an Avenger or something?"

Jessica signs before answering. "Yes, I have powers and don't ask how because it's a long story that I don't feel like going over. To answer your other question, I'm too badass to join that team." Trish gives a "really" look because of that last comment.

Though he became more curious about the woman's back story, Matt has grown uncomfortable with her holding down to the bed. "Seriously can you let go of me?"

Jessica raises an eyebrow at his request. "Why should I so that you can run off?"

"I won't run off especially since you both know my identity." Matt thought about running but wasn't sure if he wanted to test her abilities at the moment.

"Come on don't be like that," Trish crooned.

Jessica scoffs but decides to let go for now. "Fine but try anything funny..."

"I know," Matt responds taking the hint. Now sitting up, Matt puts his plan into action. "So to make sure I understand this correctly, last night some other person in a costume ran off Bullseye causing your sister to come and take me to her home where you two discover who I am which means you two names are..."

"Patricia Walker but my sister Jessica calls me Trish." Trish introduces herself not realizing what she just did.

"Trish!" Jessica throws her hands in the air in disbelief.

"What... oops." Trish covers his mouth understanding that she just gave away their names.

Matt smirks at this, while part of him felt sorry for setting Patricia like that the Daredevil side of him reminded that he needs the information to keep his self-safe. "There so now you two know me, and I know who you two are. Hold on a second, wasn't you a model and a tv star know as Patsy at one point?"

Trish's mouth drops from hearing that. "How would you even know that?" Jessica asks for her.

"My... former friend was a fan of the show and from what he described and told me about I figure put the two together." Matt shrugs answering her question.

"Former friend?" Trish points out that he used the word old in front of the friend.

"Sensitive subject." Matt only answers turning away a bit.

Jessica picks up on this, but her mind still was on the fact that Trish gave their name out. "Getting back on the conversation about my SISTER throwing names out."

"Come on you pretty much is well known to her after taking down Kilgrave," Trish argues trying to lighten the mood.

"Kilgrave?" Matt questions curiously turning his attention back to Jessica.

"Sensitive subject." Jessica quietly said turning away as Matt did.

Deciding not to push the subject, Matt tells them, "Look I can be a good man so as long as you two don't go around telling people who I am there should be no problem."

"And if I say I don't?" Jessica folds her arms in confidence assuming that he would back down. However, Matt stands up, gets close to her says in a somber tone, "Well, I will just have to find a way to make your life a living hell and trust me I been through hell, so I'm more than capable of making it happen."

Standing her ground, she looks back at Matt and feels impressed by the way he shows no fear towards her despite the fact that she could easily break his neck right then and there.  _"He knows that I'm stronger yet make threats towards me. Interesting."_

Trish gets in between them before something bad happens. "Guys let's not do this. Let's just agree not to say anything as long as you don't deal?"

Matt still faces Jessica not moving an inch until she confirms her end of the bargain. "Deal." She finally agrees.

"Deal," Matt said right afterward backing away from her and looked out towards the window.

"So what's next for the Devil of Hell's Kitchen?" Jessica asks with her arms still folded.

Matt quickly gathers his thoughts before explaining his plan. "One I need to figure who that mask guy was and was his intention in my city. If he has any useful information on Bullseye I need to get it out of him, so I figure what that manic next move is." Right as he said that Jessica begins chuckling causing him to look back to ask, "What's funny?"

"The fact that you said your city when you are on my turf." Jessica answers.

"Regardless I have important things that need taking care of." He was about to make his way out of the room until Jessica stops him.

"You do mean we right because if you think that I'm not going to get payback on the man who put my sister in danger, you must be out of your mind!" Jessica tells him, still somewhat pissed that she couldn't get a crack at this so call Bullseye and is not about to miss a chance now.

Not liking her input, Matt faces her again saying, "Going back to my city thing, it applies here. On top of that Bullseye wants me, so that makes him my responsibility."

"My sister could have gotten hurt or worst! I may not know how you run things, but with me, no one hurts the people I care about and gets away with it!" Jessica argues feeling her anger rising at the stubbornness she is dealing with from Matt.

"I can respect that, but that doesn't change the fact that I am going to take him down on my own and continue to my city a better place!" Matt said as it was his final decision. He's custom to working alone and didn't want to change that no time soon especially since he lost the people closest to him.

However, Jessica was not about to let Daredevil get the last word. "You know, the old me would have left your blind ass in the middle of the street to where someone else could have found you and who knows what they would have done to you. The new me decided to help you instead when I had no reason to. For that, I think it would be fair that you tag me along and besides even if you tell me no I have my ways of getting information so what's to say I won't find this idiot first before you?

At that moment Matt grew silence and closed his eyes, causing questionable looks to form on Jessica and Trish's faces as he didn't say anything. Understanding that this would be a fight he wasn't going to win Matt pulls out his phone and hands it to Jessica.

"A cell phone?" Jessica questions, taking it out of his hand.

"Put your number in it, that way we can keep touch and pass on information." Matt simply said. Trish squeal in excitement in her head, seeing two crime fighters now teaming up.

Jessica smirks and puts her number in his phone. "Glad to see you see things my way."

Matt takes back his phone once she put her and Trish's number as well. "Those words never came out of my mouth." Matt points out as he opened up the window and was about to leave before he slightly turns back. "First we need to focus on finding that costume person, let me know if you find anything and thank you..."

Jessica eyes went wide from what she just heard and was about to respond until Matt reveals a smirk of his own and finish saying, "Trish for calling her to help." He leaps out the room with a stun Jessica to process what he just said.

"The hell!?" She yells out before Trish starting laughing as she thought about the possibility of what can come from the two working together.

"What's so damn funny?!" Jessica demanded to know.

"Oh, nothing," Trish answers playfully as her thoughts begin to wonder how long would it take for the two find the other mask guy.

TBC

* * *

**AN: Here's chapter three, still haven't gained attention on this story but hopefully more people will come to read it as it continues. Now that Matt and Jessica have officially made a partnership expect more interactions between the two especially since Jessica now has an interest, not feelings... yet, for Matt and as a private investigator. She is going to want to know more about him as they work together to find out about the new vigilante running around and the whereabouts of Bullseye.**

**Remember reviews will help push me to want to update this story so don't hesitate to say how you feel about it.**


End file.
